


Two Thieves

by TheKnightsWhoSayBook



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsWhoSayBook/pseuds/TheKnightsWhoSayBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, this love thing hasn't really happened the way George thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Thieves

George used to assume, when he thought about the future at all, that he'd fall in love with a thief. Only natural, wasn't it? He spent his time surrounded by his court. Surely in the end it would be another thief to walk away with his heart in their pocket.

Maybe in a way he had. Alanna had stolen his heart with the casual precision with which she handled her sword so maybe this was just the god of thieves playing tricks with his expectations, giving him what he'd expected-- or wanted?-- in his typical, twisted way.

There were so many things to wonder when it came to Alanna. He'd thought, once, that if you just took away that little aversion to the act of stealing, she may well have fit right in at his court. Brave in the face of authority, planning a deception that lasted seven years and hinged on her own impeccable skill at acting and secret-keeping-- maybe she wasn't of his kind, but maybe she had that spark of ruthless cunning he knew in himself and thieves of the Dancing Dove.

How ironic to fall in love with a thief perfect in every way and yet still so damned inconvenient.


End file.
